Pretty Boy
by with eyes looking up
Summary: The day Sasuke forgot his weapons pouch at Naruto’s was the day both their lives changed. SasuNaru.


Pretty Boy

SasuNaru fluff

-

-

-

-

-

-

_I lie awake at night; see things in black and white- I've only got you inside my mind. You know you've made me blind._

He didn't know how it happened. One moment, it seemed they were enemies; they hated each other with such a loathing it was almost tangible in the air. The next moment though, he found himself thinking of Naruto, his _best friend_ more and more.

Often he pictured the blonde's smiling face, his whiskered cheeks, and his orange jumpsuit with a fondness most people- and he, himself- didn't think him capable of.

_I lie awake and pray that you will look my way. I have all this longing in my heart; I knew it right from the start…_

And though he told himself over and over that he did, he never really hated Naruto. He might have disliked him, but it wasn't because of their bickering or their constant fighting- it was because he knew that if Naruto got close, he could lose him too. He never wanted to lose someone close again after the massacre, and even though he tried to push him away, Naruto kept coming back. Now, the blond remained in his thoughts all the time and ruled his dreams, and Sasuke had no choice in the matter whatsoever. It was as if his heart and his mind had taken two totally different paths, and both were too stubborn to turn back.

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you, like I never ever love no one before you. Pretty pretty boy of mine, just tell me you love me too. Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you, oh my pretty pretty boy I do. Let me inside, make me stay right beside you._

And as Sasuke tried desperately to fend off the growing feelings he felt for his teammate, he never noticed the same blond he'd been avoiding was trying ever so hard to get closer to him.

--

_I used to write your name, and put it in a frame. And sometime I think I hear you call, right from my bedroom wall. _

Naruto knew his schoolboy crush on Sasuke wasn't ever going to work out. People always call him the optimist and for their sake, he put on a happy smile all the time. After everyone had gone home, though, he took off the mask.

After the door would lock and the blinds would draw, and after he was curled into a ball under his blankets, only then did he relax. For most of the night he would merely stare at the wall where a team picture hung on the wall, contemplating. If Sasuke ever knew, if he ever told, if, if, if…

Sometimes in the middle of his dreamy musings, he would hear it. He would hear Sasuke's voice calling out to him and jerk up in surprise, only to find out it was a bird or his imagination. Then, depressed, he would return to his thoughts quietly to wait out the morning.

_You stay a little while, and touch me with your smile. And what can I say to make you mine? To reach out for you in time._

Every once in a while, Sasuke would come over. He would claim he had nothing better to do and- coolly- walk Naruto home. Right before he would leave to go home, Naruto would invite him in, and they would end up having more fun than either would imagine. They would laugh, they would smile, they would loose all track of time. Then after the sky had grown dark and the stars began to twinkle, Sasuke would excuse himself. It took everything Naruto had to not call him back as the door swung closed and the apartment was filled with silence yet again.

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you, like I never ever love no one before you. Pretty pretty boy of mine, just tell me you love me too. Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you, oh my pretty pretty boy I do. Let me inside, make me stay right beside you._

While cleaning up the mess of ramen and popcorn and trash they had littered across the floor during Sasuke's visit, Naruto would be filled with a sense of strong depression. He would sit on the couch, wrappers at his feet and television staining the walls blue, and he would cry. He would cry because he knew that he and Sasuke cold never be, and that his crush would never even know.

--

_Oh pretty boy, say you love me too. _

The day Sasuke forgot his weapons pouch at Naruto's was the day both their lives changed.

He'd been walking down the street, hands in pockets, and suddenly realized the tape around his thigh supported nothing but air. He stopped in confusion, and then frowned at realizing it was at Naruto's house, right up the street. Minutely he told himself he could get it the next day, but the prospect of returning to Naruto's house was too much, and soon he would find himself at Naruto's apartment door with his heart beating like a drum.

He would lift his fist and rap on the door shortly twice, then wait. After a long minute of standing in silence he would let out a soft grunt and push open the unsurprisingly unlocked door to enter the small apartment.

His first guess was the living area and when arriving he was met not with a kunai pouch, but a crying Naruto.

The only thing that crossed his mind at that moment of both his and Naruto's surprise was _what did I do?_, and the next was _you idiot, go comfort him_. So, carefully, he took soft steps over to a hiccupping Naruto and sat down next to him.

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you, like I never ever love no one before you. Pretty pretty boy of mine, just tell me you love me too. Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you, oh my pretty pretty boy I do. Let me inside, make me stay right beside you._

After a long night of tears and Sasuke's awkward comforting, it was morning. Naruto had finally fallen asleep with red-rimmed eyes and salt on his cheeks and Sasuke had remained awake, but barely. Though he nodded off often and his eyelids felt like lead weights, he kept awake as long as possible.

Sasuke knew the boy that was sleeping with his head in Sasuke's lap was special. He brushed a wild lock of blond hair from Naruto's forehead and smiled as the younger boy sighed happily in his sleep. Exhausted, he found himself wondering what would happen if he leaned forward just a bit, if he pressed his lips to Naruto's softly, if he ever gathered the courage to tell Naruto how he felt.

Sasuke doubted he would ever be able to do _that_, but for the moment, a stolen kiss was enough. So, ever so carefully, he leaned forward, placed a hand to Naruto's cheek, and softly placed his lips to Naruto's with a smile.

Only when Naruto began kissing back did he realize the blond had been awake for the entire night, and that they both felt the same for each other.

And when realizing this, a surge of happiness filled Sasuke and he let out a quick laugh- to Naruto's bewilderment- before kissing the blond senseless and throwing his shame out the window.

It seems that they had both found the solution to their problems, for now.

**(Oh pretty boy, say you love me too.)**

-

-

-

-

-

-

You guys really shouldn't read this crap for a few reasons:

1) the fluff will melt your brains, 2) its something I like to call 'puking words', and 3) ….the ending is crap.

The song is 'Pretty Boy' by M2M, btw. Review?


End file.
